


安全距离

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 无论他们当初有过怎样的关系，如今在经历那么多的阴谋与猜忌之后，维系两人之间感情的东西已不足以支撑他再毫无保留地奉献自己。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 1





	安全距离

**Author's Note:**

> Extended from chapter 21 A Visit to Oslo from The Labyrinth ( Memoirs Of Walter Schellenberg )

舒伦堡将车停在街边一个显眼的位置，然后打开收音机。

由于是周日，广播里持续播着一些无关痛痒的新闻，他听了一会儿就把它关了。没多久倒车镜里出现两个身影，金发高个的海德里希夫人，黑头发的则是他自己的妻子；艾琳很快就融入了年长女人的圈子，或者说她本就应当是这个圈子的其中一员。两人显然在一些话题上达成了共识，并建立了一定程度的友谊。

“莱因哈德在中午给我打了通电话，说今晚有好消息要宣布。”

路上的时候丽娜兴致勃勃地告诉他们。舒伦堡没有说话，他知道“好消息”指的是什么，早在上个星期海德里希就跟他谈过此事，元首正考虑解除纽莱特作为波希米亚及摩拉维亚帝国保护者的职务，并将他任命为帝国代理。

“鲍曼支持这一任命，希姆莱虽然对此并不热心，但也没有明确表示反对。”

那天两人跟往常一样在酒吧公干，趁着女歌手换歌的间隙，海德里希对他说。

“也许只是因为他不想在这个问题上与鲍曼产生冲突。”

凡是涉及到这两人的任何问题都充满了危险，但海德里希的话显然不能不接，于是舒伦堡选择了一个相对稳妥而等同废话的回答。他熟知他上司的性格，虽然事情还没有最终定论，但他肯定已经为此展开了盘算。

“如果事情定下来，我会继续担任帝国保安局局长。”

海德里希的下一句话就验证了他的想法。“我可以在布拉格轻松地完成工作，秘密开设的电报线路可以保证我与柏林的及时通讯，除此之外我还将有两架飞机永久待命，以便在紧急情况下可以让我在几个小时内赶回那里。”

“是时候做一些有建设性的事情了，”他在沙发上换了个舒服点的姿势，用夹着烟的那只手托起酒杯。“源源不断的警务问题已经让我厌烦至极，这项任命对我来说是一个决定性的进步。除此之外，根据鲍曼的说法，如果我能够成功解决当地政治经济和社会问题，元首会更加倾向于在接下来的工作中对我委以重任。” 

这番谈话不久便因演出的继续而终止，海德里希的注意力很快被舞台上演奏的音乐所吸引。他的脸上露出愉悦的神情，手指有意无意地在桌上敲着节拍，而舒伦堡则目不转睛地盯着那个歌女，显然被她身上的某种气质给击中了，以至连上司接下来说了什么都没有在意，直到对方在他面前打了个响指提醒他回神。

三人到达海德里希的宅邸时太阳还没有落山，丽娜去厨房帮忙，艾琳也在那里陪他。不久海德里希从元首府回来，他看到了舒伦堡，立刻把他拉到一边。

“我已经拿到元首的任命了。”他得意洋洋地告诉他，接着故意捏了捏他的手心，像是为了强调此事的重要性似的。

这时丽娜来到客厅，一眼就看到正拉着下属的丈夫，“发生了什么，莱因哈德？是什么好消息？”

“过会儿再告诉你们。”他放下舒伦堡，然后去换衣服了。

用餐的时候海德里希正式宣布了自己将出任波西米亚及摩拉维亚总督的消息。艾琳可能对此还一知半解，但丽娜显然更清楚这一委任的重要性。海德里希一边吩咐仆人取来香槟一边拿出委任书，上面显示为第三帝国保护者纽莱特的授权。“我这里还有一份关于职权与义务的长附录，”他看向舒伦堡，接下来的话显然是说给他听的：

“元首给了我这份单子，让我今晚再看一遍，以防有什么不适合的地方，他说明天就要签字。”

晚餐过后艾琳和丽娜去看电影，舒伦堡则被留下来与他核对这些条款。他仔细研究了一下，立刻发现里面存在的问题：除了普遍的款项以外，还加入了一些新的条目，效果与海德里希将要承担的功能并不完全一致。尽管希特勒出于实际政策的考虑将他任命为总督，但实际上却是他自己在行使保护者的权力，除此之外还有一些附属条款的缺失导致了职权的减弱。他和海德里希就这些条款进行了细致讨论，最后达成一致意见，并完成了最终的修正案。舒伦堡有十足的把握希特勒不会对此有异议，并且肯定会签署，然而他还是建议海德里希在递交时不要提及自己的名字，只说是他自己的主意。

处理完协议后他们又做了点别的事情。这对两人来说并不陌生，在海德里希夫人带着孩子去费马恩岛上度假的日子里，他们会在这里做一些道德堕落的尝试。黑暗中莱因哈德只能看到他戒指上的一点光亮，他用力抱紧了怀中的身体，似乎想要将他融入自己的生命。瓦尔特努力地攀着他的颈项，因为激烈的动作而微微喘息。他的躯干被他那双鹰爪一样的手牢牢地攥着，指甲几乎要嵌进肉里。

结束后两人靠在彼此的肩头休息。他感到莱因哈德落在自己脖子上的粗重的喘息，不由轻轻拍起了他的背，像是在安抚一头筋疲力竭的野兽。莱因哈德感受到他的善意，便俯身亲吻他的眼稍和眉骨，报答他的小驯兽师。

“我想让你和我一起去布拉格。”

这话顿时让瓦尔特眼皮一跳：他最担心的事情果然还是发生了。但他没有立刻表态，只是默不作声地等待他接下来的话。

“我知道你的性子，等你完成重组部门的工作之后，你就会迫不及待地想要去尝试新的东西，到时你可以依靠我。别忘了，当我爬得更高的时候，我会在背后充当你的壁垒，提供给你一切需要的东西。”

莱因哈德捋着他的头发，循循善诱的语气像是在哄一个孩子。瓦尔特依然沉默地缩在他的怀里，眼神复杂地变幻着。

“你必须习惯于从宏观的角度来考虑问题，并制定长远的规划。你总是事无巨细，但事实上往往事倍功半；你的过于投入导致你容易迷失在一些细枝末节上，以至于无法看清全木，更不用说整片森林。”

他停顿了一下，接着才提到重点：“所以我想带你去布拉格。你在那里对我很有用，我们都知道希特勒和希姆莱有多看重报告的质量。我曾给你制定过良好的培养计划，让你在内政部、警察机构、反间谍组以及特勤局都受到很好的训练，并且由于你有律师资质，对内部管理也有着丰富的了解，所以如果我不坚持让你跟我一起去，我就是个混蛋。你仍然可以在布拉格指挥你的部门，我会将我的其中一架飞机拨给你使用，你可以每隔一天往返柏林。”

瓦尔特换了个姿势，依然没有说话，莱因哈德不得不低头晃了晃他的身子，像是在催促他表态。

“我不得不说我十分感谢您如此重视我的工作，”不知过了多久，瓦尔特才慢条斯理地开口。“如果不是我的身体实在吃不消的话，我会倾向于您这一慷慨的决定。”

他不动声色地从他的手臂里挣脱出来，“但是眼下重建情报局的事务已经让我每天工作超过十六个小时了，而目前才刚出现一点进展，请原谅我的身体状况实在不允许我在这个时候承担更多的任务。”

海德里希的神色顿时凝固下来，如同黄昏时绚烂的霞光被黑暗突然地湮没。于是瓦尔特也停下来，他谨慎地观察着对方的脸色，心里算计着，直到重新找回自己的勇气和舌头，这才再次开口：

“况且尽管您被任命到了布拉格，但您仍然要为帝国保安局负责，任何一个微小的错误都有可能会被您的对手所利用。如果我在布拉格的时候发生了这样的事情，而您又不能坚定不移地把责任推到我身上，恐怕您到时将不得不亲自给元首一个交代。”

在说这话的时候，他的脸色苍白而平静，即使在拒绝海德里希时也没有丝毫慌乱。然而他的眼神却是诚挚而坚定的，仿佛对自己那一套推诿的说辞坚信不移。海德里希不习惯被人忤逆，但为了能够从根源上一劳永逸地打消他的念头，他依然缓慢而坚定地往下说：

“另外一件需要考虑的事情是，卡纳里斯和他的军事情报局迟早会因为他们的无能而报废，我到时很可能不得不接管那里的工作。您的决策可能会帮助您在短时间内获得一些成果，但从长远角度来看，我留在柏林对你我来说都将会是一个更好的选择。”

不出所料，海德里希在听完他的话后眼神变得格外可怕，语气也愈加咄咄逼人。他开始在房间里烦躁地来回踱步，咒骂他的虚伪和推脱，像头暴躁而危险的豹子。瓦尔特一言不发地忍受他的怒火，默默攥紧了手心，竭力不让自己动摇————他还能做什么？这样诘责在他们的生活中频繁而重复地发生，而试图辩解和继续讨论都毫无意义，唯一能做的就是咬紧牙关保持沉默。海德里希感觉到了他无声的抵抗，意识到自己已经在这场辩论中败下阵来，这有时会驱使他爆发新的暴力。有那么一个瞬间舒伦堡几乎要怀疑对方要向自己动手了，这对海德里希的性格来说当然不是什么稀奇的事情，而他也从未因自己的花言巧语而躲过每一次凌辱。为了避免这种情况的发生，他穿上外套走出房间，来到露台上，静静点了一根烟。

海德里希的宅邸位于柏林最好的区域之一，从露台上向外远眺能够一直望到圣母教堂和亚历山大广场。无数个黄昏，他们会站在这里观赏整个城市的夜景，聊些不着边际的话题，分享同一根烟，直到夜幕缓缓降临，万物归于寂静。

海德里希的离开对他来说无疑是一次机会，让他能够在一定程度上按照自己的意愿重组第六部门，并小心翼翼地添加一些属于自己的东西。与此同时他也感到希姆莱的目光在向自己偏移，海德里希一定也意识到了这点，因此执意要将他拴在身边，但他却不可能让自己的命运一辈子掌握在他的手中。两个各怀心思的人用冠冕堂皇的理由互相辩驳，但其实彼此都知道对方心里想的是什么。无论他们当初有过怎样的关系，如今在经历那么多的阴谋与猜忌之后，一点点消磨了初心，维系两人之间感情的东西已不足以支撑他再毫无保留地奉献自己。

不知过了多久他将烟头掐灭，重新走回室内。海德里希已经穿好了衣服，像是在等他一般还坐在床边。火光在他的眼里跳动，那直勾勾的眼神让舒伦堡看了心底发毛。过了很久，久到他以为这一晚上都将这么僵持下去的时候，才听到对方喑哑着嗓子开口：“你说的有道理，我也早就料到你会这么说。”

他感到面庞上有一只手，迟疑地抚摸过去，像是一片沉重的云，掠过柔软的大地。莱因哈德目不转睛地望着他，用指腹摩挲他脸颊上的皮肤，语气里有一种奇怪的遗憾和惋惜。

“但是，答应我你会考虑。”

说完他将他重新拉回怀里。接着，像是为了弥补刚才发生的不快一般，他们又亲热了一会儿，浅尝辄止地亲吻，相互用鼻尖磨蹭，呼吸对方唇齿间的气息，直到门铃声响起。

后来他没有跟他一起去布拉格，这件事也再也没有被提及。

**End**


End file.
